Surprises
by Iwritelikeaninja
Summary: A short and sweet Jily fic in honour of October 31st. Just a quick oneshot.


**Hello. Again. I know, two stories in one week, I really am spoiling you. I'd like to sort of consider this as a sequel to 'The Notes In Green Ink' thought the only thing they have in common is that it's a Lily/James fic. Also I couldn't let October 31st go past and not write a Jily fic. Enjoy!**

Surprises.

Lily sat nervously on the tiny sofa in her and James' teeny tiny flat, in London. He was due home soon, from the Order. There has been a meeting but Lily was at work. Lily worked in the Auror department, just as a secretary, but she was hoping to start her proper training soon.  
She heard the door and the jingle of the keys being put on the key rack, and in wandered James, his black hair messy as ever, a wide smile on his face and a mischievous glint in his eye. He ran and dove at the sofa and grabbed Lily, kissing her on the cheek. Lily smiled and turned her head so they could kiss properly. "How was the meeting?" She asked. James sighed. "Boring. Old Severus kept warbling on about security measures. I had to nudge Sirius awake." He replied yawning. "So, I didn't miss much" Lily laughed. "nope". James yawned again and went to get up but Lily caught him by the wrist and said "Nope. I have to talk to you first" James flopped back on the sofa and Lily began to speak.  
She took a large breath in and her eyes were pricked with tears. "Well you know how we've been talking about getting married?" James nodded, listening. Lily looked down and bit her lip. James shuffled over to her and hugged her just as she began to cry. He rubbed her arm and said "Hey hey. Whats the matter?" She shook her head against his shoulder. "Was it something at work? Have you fallen out with Marlene?" Lily shook her head again and pulled back from the hug, grasping both of James' hands. She took another deep breath in. "Please tell me love." James whispered, quite obviously worried. "I'm pregnant!" Lily blurted. James looked like someone had slapped him. "We're having a baby James." Lily sobbed.  
James threw himself at Lily. "That is FANTASTIC! I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He dived at Lily again and gave her a kiss. He was like a five year old who had been told everyday would be christmas. He jumped to his feet and ran to the bedroom. Lily sat on the couch, bewildered and bemused as she listened to him scrambling to find something. He came back and in his hand was a small velvet box. He got down on one knee and began to speak. "I had a proper plan for this. I was going to ask your Dad and everything and take you out to a restaurant, but screw it. Lily Evans, I have loved you the since the day I first laid eyes on you. You are beautiful and smart and just so perfect to me. I knew ever since I was a scrawny little first year, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I made that fairly obvious in my first few years at Hogwarts but, I truly did mean it. I know we're only nineteen, and now this little one on the way, but would you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?" It was now Lily's turn to look like she had been slapped. James opened the small velvet box, and inside was a diamond ring with two small green emeralds either side of the diamond. It wasn't overly fancy or glamorous. It was just perfect.  
Lily nodded, tears streaming down her face. She hugged James with a her might and said "Of course I'll marry you!" James sighed a huge sigh of relief. He fumbled putting the ring on her finger. It was an almost perfect fit. "I love you so much" Lily whispered against James' lips. James pulled her into a deep kiss. Lily pulled back and smirked, "Now for the fun part." James looked confused. "What?" Lily smiled, "Telling my parents, I'm pregnant and getting married all before my twentieth birthday." James sighed. "Ah. Yes, that should be interesting"

**I wrote this at 20 to 1 in the morning so I can understand if it's not my** **finest** **piece** **of writing. Remember reviews are like cookies, but better!**


End file.
